UNTIL THEN WAIT FOR ME
by windlight
Summary: Time seemed to stop whenever I was with my one true love. All I ever wanted was to feel love and kindness, warmth and happiness, whenever I was with him. SAUSKE X HINATA, DRAMA, ROMANCE, ANGST rating might change due to adult situations,
1. Chapter 1

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO, JUST MY PLOT, IF I MAKE ONE HEEHEE**

* * *

**UNTIL THEN…WAIT FOR ME…**

CHAPTER ONE: SHATTERED HEART

_Time seemed to stop whenever I was with my one true love. All I ever wanted was to feel love and kindness, warmth and happiness, whenever I was with him._

"Ano, I wish we could stay like this forever." I smiled, slowly pulling away from my secret boyfriend. His smile soften as he ran his thumb across my bottom lip. We were the epitome of secret lovers. He swore it was more like Romeo and Juliet, that if anybody found out about us, that there will be trouble especially from my side of the family. He leaned down to my face his eyelashes gently caressed my pale cheeks. His eyes captured my own and I shivered. He smirked. I have not seen him for the past couple of weeks, he always stated he was busy, but on this night, the night we first got together, he made time to finally make it up to me. I was so delighted, to hear his voice, see his face, feel his touch.

On this day, I wore a light pink sleeveless frilly baby doll dress that went just above my knees, it had cute dark pink ribbons on the front bosom and I wore pale pink flats with it. My makeup was light, only wearing sheer lip gloss, a little mascara and my long Indigo dark hair was waved in loose curls, while my bangs were straight. He loved it when I wore pink. Made him feel, like he was dating a model so he said. I smiled with glee at that thought.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he whispered, sounding sad as hands roamed throughout my body, his left had deeply tangled in my long indigo locks, his right hand pausing briefly at my left breast before squeezing it. A soft mew emitted from my mouth. As long as I can remember we only did little things to arouse one another, but never did we actually made love.

I smiled softly ."Tonight…I..."

"Shush," he interrupted me, placing a finger to my lips.

_Tonight, I wanted to finally give myself to him. I pictured his ecstatic face as we begin our first night of becoming one._

"I will…I will miss these," he whispered across my lips, before stealing them for a chaste kiss. Too wrapped in these feelings, I dismissed his comment and gave it my all.

After we finished those few shared moments of tenderness, we held each other while another day was making a grand exit and nighttime was getting her wish granted to make an earlier appearance.

I snuggled close to him, breathing in his unique scent and soap. Thinking of ways to never make this moment end. I was so immerse in my own wishful thinking that I almost missed the words uttered from my so called lover.

"Goodbye Hinata…"

"Nani?" I question, laughing a nervous laugh, holding him tight in a warm embrace.

_I didn't understand, what did he mean?_

"Gomen." He stiffen and swiftly pushed me away from him.

Daring to look at him with heavy eyelashes, I catch a glimpse of his side profile, the sun was setting illuminating a soft shadow of himself. I move to the dark shade, foolishly believing that that one simple act will keep him there chained to me. His blond locks blew in the coming air. He was looking the other way.

_Today, was our third month anniversary of being a couple._

He looked troubled almost… sadden, placing a hand over his mouth, a light flush glided among his cheeks. He signed, exhaling a deep breath he held, his eyes locked onto my own pearly-white and with an instant glance, I felt all his determination, his courage, through that one single look.

"Hina-chan, I want to … I want to break up….I don't love you…I never did… and….no matter how hard I…" he clenched his fist, suddenly anger, turning fully away from me. "No matter how hard I try to force myself….I can't…I can't love you… I can't love you Hina…I cannot erase these other feeling I still carry deep down for someone else. I don't...I don't want to lie to you or to myself anymore.. I don't wanna hurt you any longer than I should Hina-chan. I'm sorry." he abruptly turned to me pain in his eyes.

His hurtful confession played over and over in the back of my mind.

My face startled from shock, my voice trapped within my throat. Warm wetness, gently slipping through wide unbelieving eyes. My hair whipped around my face, as if fanning the heat I felt emerging from my skin.

He continued, "I thought that day you confessed to me about your feelings, I was happy that someone, finally like me. And then I was gonna go into a whole speech of I'm so flattered…." a dry laugh escaped his lips and he fumbled to press on. "Hina, I would have decline you politely that day, but when I saw how cute your face looked all flushed and how beautiful you have become, after many months of not seeing you…I became selfish…And for that moment, I decided If I couldn't have the original, I'll accept the substitution. My perverse reasoning got the better of me and because of my loneliness and hurt I felt deep down ever time I was rejected by the actual person I truly wanted. Over time, I compared your feelings, as like mine, unrequited love…but this time I thought people like us…people like me and Hinata can find happiness if we stick together. I hoped in time my feeling for the other person will disappear when I'm with you, that hopefully you being by my side will help me forget about her. That in the end, I will fall for you Hinata Hyuga, but in reality making you swear to a secret relationship with me was selfish, it only helped me put my priorities first, that nobody on the outside can figure out that we were seeing each other and I can continue to purse my true feelings… without feeling guilty." he ended covering his face in shame.

_Hearing these words, was like a knife to my heart. How could he say or do such hurtful things? But as silly and naïve as I was… I still loved him. I felt I could simply overlook what he had said and done…just forgive him, Is that what he wanted, forgiveness? _

With a soft voice I replied as best as I could believing the words I hoped desperately would convince even myself.

"I..I don't mind… if N-Naruto-kun does not loves me.. I I on-only want Naru-kun to stay by my side… I will be happy no matter what…. Tonight I wanted to give myself to Uzamaki-kun…" He looked at me with surprise in his eyes, as I played with the dark pink ribbon bow on the front of my dress.

I sniffled, "So that Naru-kun cam be just as happy as I am whenever I'm with him," turning to him with crystal tears, I gave him what I thought he wanted to hear. "So Naruto-kun could do as he please…even if he wishes to love some other woman, because I lov-..."

"STOP IT, DON'T SAY THAT!!!" he added letting out a growl of frustration, making me flinch. "How can you say that even after all I said! Are you that much of a BAKA! Hinata just this past three weeks, I finally got up the nerve to ask her out….without you knowing… without thinking of you….doesn't that make you angry. I don't want to do that to you," he cried desperately, gabbing onto my shoulders, gently shaking me, shaking me out of my reasoning.

I meekly responded hurt, " And she must have turned you down…or you wouldn't have come back to me…right Naruto-kun?" I looked at him with hope in my eyes, as he stopped, letting me go, pulling his warmth away from me.

"Hina-chan?" he eyed me his blue eyes that I loved seeing so much seemed somewhat distant, "She said YES. The girl I finally loved, said YES."

My heart froze.

"That's okay….. I don't mind sharing Naruto-kun at all." I whispered, although my mind screamed that what I spewed out was nonsense, no girl in their right mind would share their boyfriend.

He made a disgusted face.

"Hinata! that's not the point, these past few weeks, I have been seeing her, we grew closer then anything before, and there were nights in which we seek out each other's comfort, to make matters clear Hinata we slept together a couple of times already."

A deep sob wracked my body and I couldn't help but fall to my knees. Placing a hand over my mouth, just enough, please Kami, just enough, so he wouldn't hear my sobs. It was too late sob after sob encased my body. My face flushed from embarrassment or anger, I couldn't tell. Right now, I just wanted to go home. Tears leaked from my eyes.

_Naruto-kun lost his virginity to someone else…._

I heard his voice begin again. This time softer, like he was remorseful.

"I didn't want to hurt you anymore nor did I wanted you to find out about this Hina-chan, from anyone else. That's why I confess to you alone, before anything between us could go any further… your statements earlier was so very foolish and stupid. It upset me. I don't want you to have to cling on me to me anymore. You have to forget about me. I don't want to be portrayed as a selfish person, taking advantage of you while with another woman, because Hinata I am deeply in love with her. Can you understand that Hina-chan?"

I nodded weakly keeping my head low.

_Yes, I can understand what it feels like to finally get the person you love, you BAKA, I am after all a sixteen year old girl in love myself, I weakly noted in my head._

"…Hinata?" He kneeled beside me, pushing a long lock of my hair behind my ear. "Please stop crying? I know you will find someone better than me, like Kiba-san… I have seen the way he eyes you a lot lately."

Somehow that one statement angered me, How can he calmly say such things? Kiba can be quite affectionate at times, but I never encouraged him any further because of you Baka. I shook that feeling away.

"Hinata, Gomen… you do know I will always treasure these moments we had, ne I hope we can still be friends?

I slowly moved my face to him, and quietly nodded.

_You are so stupid Hinata forgiving him so easily, for hurting you like this._

"Good, I'm…I'm glad you understand Hinata-chan." he smiled, wiping the tears off my face. "You know you really are beautiful. I'm sure some lucky guy will be happy to have you as his…" he meekly whispered.

I could only stare at the floor.

"Now let's get you home before it really gets dark."

"Hai," I weakly nodded as he pulled me up to my feet.

"Boy you are really light Hinata, you better start eating better so you can gain a little more weight, not like Sakura-ch.." he stopped all together, blushing himself from the mention of that person's name. Clearing his throat he continued, he shyly added "Well, Sakura-chan is a lot heavier than you are Hina-chan."

My heart ached, so I lost to the cherry blossom girl… Haruno, yet I couldn't bring myself to hate her she probably didn't know we were dating…or hate Naruto for that fact, I shyly thought stealing a quick glance at him.

His face radiated relief.

We walked a path that we both knew by heart, a secret meeting place where I would come to meet Naruto, well not anymore.

This was the most hurtful break-up I ever first experience, because I didn't even fight back or defend my feelings.

I turned away from him, "Umm, Naru-Uzamaki-kun, I can managed from here." I lied.

"Oh, Honto?" he replied.

"Hai." I choked placing a hand over my mouth.

"Oh then I guess this is really Goodbye, Hina-chan.. I mean this relationship we had…I mean we will always be friends ne." he stuttered, sheepishly placing a hand behind his head.

We stared at each other for a couple of minutes, before he decided to move on. "Ano, see you around." he waved, reluctantly turning around he headed towards his home…

I stood a couple of minutes more watching his backside, as more tears escaped my eyes.

He turned around, too far to notice my tears, he shouted "Hinata-chan, let's not act like a strangers around each other okay. Remember I will always care for you."

I clutched my heart and nodded for the third time that night.

He quickly spun around and whistled an old melody I use to hum, whenever I was around him.

Who knew, that was the last time I was ever going to get the chance to speak to him face to face.

Eyes burning, furiously I wiped at them away, looking down.

I will no longer have those bright deep blue cerulean eyes to myself, that always took my breath away when he walked into a room. His soft blond hair that tickled my face whenever he leaned down to kiss my pale pink lips. His rough tanned skin, will no longer caress my own.

He was walking away from my life….

My first crush…

Walking away from me forever…..

My first Love…

Leaving Me……

Behind………

I should have known better though….

Because throughout this entire relationship he never once said "I LOVE YOU."

At that moment I wish LOVE came with a manual.

I felt my HEART SHATTER….

I was rendered HELPLESS….

***************************************************************

Hello everybody it's me wind light,

Just writing another fanfic. Only this time around I'm trying a different way. Gosh?! what is up with Naruto breaking up with a cute girl like Hinata.

That pink headed hoe must have brainwashed him, but yeah anyways I guess I will not make Sakura an evil person-yet-, because in the first place she didn't know Naruto and Hinata were dating since he made it a secret.

Sasuke will likely appear in the third chapter, I will put kind of a twist to his charisma and character, so be patient. Chapter 2 is on the way….

So if you like it review so that it can motivated me to write other chapters, Oh, if you request any scenes you want me to write review and I will try to incorporate something like that.

I will be featuring songs in this fanfic I don't know when, but if you like the lyrics, review and I can email you the song. So yeah review. Please.

Oh this will be a total SASUKExHINATA FANFIC ALL THE WAY-no interuptions, I think, well we will see.

TITLE MIGHT CHANGE IF I THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE.


	2. Chapter 2

**UNTIL THEN…..WAIT FOR ME…..**

CHAPTER 2: NEW BEGINNING

A dark haired figure, with closed eyes, laid sprawled on his feathered bedroom mattress on his back, wearing nothing but dark black jeans and an unbutton white shirt, exposing his pale lithe masculine chest to the night air around him. Black ebony hair tousled around his visage, fanning around his expensive sheets, while strong arms cradled the back of his head. Window open, with only moonlight filtering in, he felt a cool breeze glide into his high roller flat, gently caressing his body, making him shiver slightly in delight. He loved the cold…but he love the darkness even more.

Long lashes fluttered, opening his eyes,…. a small melody, reached his ears.

He stared at the small rectangle object that laid right beside him. Sitting up, he frowned elegantly.

With long slender smooth fingers, he leisurely grabbed the object eyeing it with an intense fierce gaze. Then scoffing aloud, he laid back down repeating his position he was before. His eyebrows furrowed. "BAKA" he ridiculed under his breath.

A deep growled escaped from the back of his throat….it was a mistake….a mistake he wish he could rewind and take back….

He had made the mistake of notifying a certain baka that he was in town…

And for the fifteenth time that night his phone rang none stop with voice and text messages.

He looked at the blue screen for the fifteenth time. "TEME, U COULD CALL ME BACK, BUNCH OF US GOING TO NEW HOT SPOT. MEET AT 7:00PM. DIRECTIONS TO FOLLOW.

He thought back to his initial conversation with the blond idiot. The idiot sounded edgy at the mention of his arrival, but then gradually he slipped back to being the town idiot with laughter and smiles.

He rubbed his eyes, just as he was about to place the phone down, the sixteenth message rang bearing the message of the location to meet.

It aggravated him to no end, if he felt like responding he would have done so already.

Just as he was about to place the phone down, another ring appeared making it the seventeenth call that night. Phone still intact on his hand, he eyed the caller ID that appeared across the flickering blue lights, ignoring it until it went straight to voice mail. He thought this person would have given up a long time ago, he knew he did….

With quick ease, pushing a few buttons, and he was already accessing his voice mail.

A wanton bold female voice casually spoke….

"Sasuke-kun, you came back….Naruto-san told me," she laughed, "Actually, I had to drag it out of him. Nonetheless he seems excited as well as I, but you never told me your answer…before you left…. I don't know if Naruto-san mentioned but we're currently dating, demo come tonight. I want to see you and I will leave him for you…in a heart beat…. because Sasuke, I've miss you. He doesn't know that I got your phone number, off his own phone. He doesn't even know I am calling you right now. I hate to say this, but I can't ignore my feelings… I can't just ignore my own heart. Because Sasuke I love only you," she let an breathy air, "Please don't mention this call to Naruto-kun. I don't want to hurt him...yet…he has been nice to me but…if I see you tonight I might just.. I might…I will," she corrected "…. end it with him…"

The call ended there.

"What makes you think, I'll come for you…," he mocked and with that said, he flung his cell phone hard against the wall. It hit with a loud thud, denting the wall, as the sound of shattering pieces spread about, making him smirk hard. Laughing silently inside himself, "There it rung it's last ring."

Standing up he moved with ease heading to his private bath. Facing the mirror, he played with a few long ebony locks that hung across his pale smooth face. His hair was growing quite long, he mused. Running his hands through his dark sable hair, he gave it a disheveled look. Turning his attention to himself He eyed the mirror, dark onyx eyes peered back at it's owner. Turning on the faucet, he splashed cold water on his face. Hearing the sound of running water calmed his nerves.

A wicked sneer appeared gracefully upon his handsome features, remembering the call.

"I LOVE YOU….WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?, WHAT THE HELL DID ANYONE KNOW ABOUT LOVE, ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY CONSIDER BACKSTABING SOMEONE ELSE… LOVE IS POINTLESS…STUPID GIRL…he mentally screamed in his head, at any rate Sasuke Uchiha did not want nor try to comprehend the understanding of the so called word LOVE.

After drying his face with a towel, he eyed himself once more…a smirk pulling upward from the corner of his mouth…. But on the other hand it's not everyday he can create havoc among "friends." because remember the heart is treacherous.

His smirk grew wider…

He may go or he may not…

In any case….

He wasn't a punctual person anyway….

**********************************************************************

A young female emerge from her lavish bathroom, elegantly walking towards her enormous mirror that towered her….she twirled, humming a soft tune to herself…

I stared at myself in my full length mirror, I had just gotten out of the shower and my usually pale, smooth pure white skin, was flushed with a tint of pinkness. I wrapped the larger towel tightly around my petite slim body frame. It seemed my body was growing for the "better," as stated by my younger sister.

I sighed, according to Hanabi, "I was filling out nicely, with lots of curves to "drive the boys wild," But I didn't care, my heart was still recovering from one blond headed Baka. I gracefully walked across my room, drying my hair with a towel and blow dryer, heading towards my vanity's mirror, dressed only in my white underwear.

I looked over my visage. I pursed my mouth, they were soft and full, a natural pink, I never had to put on lipstick to achieve a perfect hue to accent my lips, but this time I placed a light tinted coral gloss.

For tonight, I will leave my hair straight. My dark indigo-black locks had grown more these past couple of months by now. It reached my waist flawlessly in perfect precise cut strands of ribbons. My fringe was neatly cut enhancing my smooth pale forehead. My big almond eyes blinked, which I focused on, placing subtle black eyeliner, as well as black mascara to heighten my long lashes. I stared at my pearly white orbs, applying a little of pearl shimmer eye shadow, they always shined a tint of lavender when caught in the sunlight or light, not to mention people will always complement them on how they sparkled, stating they look like diamonds. I never thought or taken myself as beautiful. Though others always regarded me as the daughter of the SUN GODDESS, **AMATERASU. **I always laughed at that. I pictured myself only the daughter of a the High prestige clan, The Hyugas,…the black Sheep….

I combed my hair and headed towards my closet, looking for something to wear. Kiba-kun was going to pick me up at seven o'clock and some of us were going to head to a new club that recently opened awhile back. Unfortunately, Naruto was going to be there with Haruno.

I frowned, a wrinkle appearing across my forehead. It's been five months, since I last spoke with Naruto-kun….. That BAKA….

Remembering his words of the past proved false, "Let's not act like strangers, yeah right." I muttered softly.

He proved to be a liar to even his own words, he never once spoke to me ever since that night he broke-up with me. He ignored me, treated me as if we never really knew each other…and even so I have tried to move on….it's hard when that person hangs around the same crowd, pretending he never did anything with you… and is now constantly displaying public affection…. with his current present girlfriend…

But somewhere along those lines, it was my fault as well, because I consented willingly with our break-up…I had not fought back…I was so naïve… I gave the impression everything was fine, That my feelings didn't matter demo…why does he choose to ignore me?

"Baka" I cursed hugging myself, even so Kami-sama, Is it so wrong for me to still celebrate our anniversary?... I wondered.

Regaining rationalization from my momentary relapse, I pulled out a two piece outfit, and struggled to put on my knee length black socks. "I will dress dark." I breathed, "Like I am still in mourning," I sighed dispelling that thought.

Turning to my outfit, I slipped on a short pleated black and white checkered skirt with black lace trimming on the edge of the hem, a loose chain and a light sheer black blouse with a camisole underneath,. I hastily looked at the bottom of the closet locating a pair of black close-toe high heels.

Quickly finishing the outfit I sprayed a light perfume, consisting of roses, while adding a bangle and black butterfly earrings. I turned to the full length mirror once more. I looked deathly pale, with black and white only contrasting me and the unmistakable striking red lips, hair straight as silk. I really did look like a model, tall and thin.

I looked at the clock, it read six fifty three, I had seven more minutes before Kiba-san would be here. I ran to grab my knee length lightweight black coat, after all it was a little misty outside, nor sooner then I grabbed my purse A honk was being heard.

Shouting "I'll be back." I paused and waited for an answer.

I heard Hanabi respond faintly.

Neji grunted saying something along the lines "Be careful and he will be there shortly."

I waited a little more to here the words from the one person I really cared about….which didn't come…

Otou-san ignored me…..

I waited a couple of minutes…and then stepped out in the cold air.

********************************************************************

In the car, Kiba didn't say much, but his eyes said everything. His eyes flicker back and forth between the road and me.

I rested my head against the passengers side window closing my eyes.

There was an awkward silence that lingered, among us before he spoke.

He initially got out his first compliment, "You look really nice, very pretty." he blushed focusing his brown eyes ahead.

Opening my eyes, I warmly smiled at him. "Arigato, you do too." I said eyeing him from my peripheral vision. He was wearing dark black boots hidden under grey faded dark jeans, and a red T-shirt with a black skull in the middle, covered with a tight black blazer that hugged his masculine frame. His dark brown hair was spiked up like he normally had it and he wore a black spike choker. His cologne smelled of amber wood and something masculine, I couldn't quite place. He looked like a rocker. I smiled at my label for him the rocker that he is…."And you smell good as well…" I blushed.

He laughed breaking my thoughts, "Good, at least one of us thinks so. .My sisters thought otherwise, earlier Akamaru tried to bite me, thinking I was stealing one of his collars."

We both began to laugh heartily at his words, until silence claimed the air once more.

"Kiba-kun?" I said his name, like it was new for the first time.

"Hai," he stated more like a question, turning into a parking lot, reaching our destination. Turning off the engine as he parked, he turned to me giving his full undivided attention.

"Ano, we are just coming here…" I swallowed, "As friends ne…not as a..?"

I turned to him and he looked a bit uncomfortable, a flush broke out on his face and my own. I looked away fast, wanting to shrink away. BAKA, I mentally added.

"Gomen, Kiba-san, I'm such a Baka, how could I think of something like this, there's no way my best friend will ever think of me more than…Gomen, I just didn't want you to think this was a…Let's try to have fun tonight," I worriedly change the subject, feeling painful stupid.

He nervously laughed, "Iiee, we came as friends. It's not like I asked Hina-chan out on a date." he quickly added sparing me a look.

I shook my head no.

…My mind replayed the conversation that happened earlier…

….I remembered my phone ringing… I answering it.

….Kiba's loud voice stating, "I was coming with him tonight, ifs, ands, or buts…"

And me responding with a meekly "Hai."

I looked down feeling my face grow warm. How could I think he asked me on a dat…my thoughts broken by Kiba's loud voice.

"Umm, not that Hinata-chan isn't pretty enough to date, because she is…demo, I asked Hina-chan out tonight, because I don't know, I thought you haven't been acting like yourself lately these past couple of months. You seem different. You're not quite as cheerful as before… Did something happened at home? You, don't have to tell me if you don't want to…I mean if its nothing to serious,…" he swallowed, "Gomen…I'm not trying to pry in your life, but if something is going on with you, I want you to let me know if something is hurting Hina-chan… " he sighed resting his head on the wheel, "Ano, forget what I said….I'm such an idiot, I'm just rambling on…I just have been so concerned for you lately." he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

I felt tears well up in my own.

So Kiba-kun can pick up on my feelings, my mood swings, my sorrow….. I felt so stupid, I tried so hard for the past couple of months to act normal, pretend everything was alright, but it was all in vain, when the person closes to me can sensed something was wrong or different. Tonight, I confessed all my feelings to Kiba-kun…about how Naruto and I were secret lovers, and that we only dated for about a three months, before he decided to break up.

Kiba stared forward, but this time his jaw was clenched tight and his hand slowly formed fists on the wheels. I can heard him swore, "Fucking idiot, secret relationships, only mistresses and whores are usually…, he trailed off and quickly placed a hand over his mouth before uttering an apology of some sort, "Umm, Hina-chan don't misunderstand, I'm not saying that you're a whore or a…Hina-chan was tricked by Naruto see." he waved his hands in the air, looking quite flustered.

Feeling tears escaping, I quickly placed my hands to my eyes.

"Hina?" He gasped unclipping his seat belt and mine, moving closer to me.

"Gomen, Gomen nasi, Kiba-kun. I didn't mean to worry you and say such nonsense." I hiccupped, grabbing onto his shirt for support.

He sighed placing an arm around my shoulders moving my head towards his strong chest.

"It's okay, we have been watching you closely for the past few months and from what Shino-san and I picked up, you weren't quite yourself, we did have our suspicion it had to deal with a dumb blond?" He softly stroked my hair, patting me on my head.

"Shino-kun knows!" my voice rose, my face getting a deeper shade of red, pulling away from him, pressing as far I as I was let to be against the car door.

That action did not bother him, he stared forward out into the parking lot.

"Well" he sighed "It was kind of obvious one day you and Naruto were talking the next day, he ignores you completely and does anything in his power to try and not make contact with you. I hated how cold he acted towards Hina-chan," he griped the steering wheel hard his knuckles turning white he continued, "I figured you finally confessed and he rebuked your feelings, and that thought made me so mad, that I felt the urge to just beat him up whenever he appeared with his fake smile, walking with Haruno, but I thought about your feelings, and how worrisome you would become over a joke like him, but for him to pretend like nothing happened for the past couple of months…. Hinata-chan don't… don't waste your time on a person, who would rather please his own treacherous heart, then reason with his mind and soul. It seems he doesn't care who he hurts. Hina, Uzamaki-san isn't worth it, He does not deserve the love of a delicate….pearly-opal eye girl, because she deserves better. And anyone who gets to grace her path will considered themselves very fortunate, because I know I do." he ended tilting his head up, closing his eyes, letting a low steady breath out.

I stare at the top of the roof ceiling as he did, then facing him, I couldn't help feel touched. I moved closer to him, gently taking his hand. He flinched with that small contact, but relaxed, as he drew me closer.

I secretly wished that I was in love with Kiba-kun instead, that my heart was taken only by him and not Naruto, it would have been different, things wouldn't have been complicated…but.. but then love was always fickle and true love was hard to come by…..

"Arigato," I sniffled "for those kind words."

"Hai," he let out a frustrated growl "I just wished he wasn't going to be here, but Shikamaru let it slip in front of Ino and of course she blabbed to Haruno-san and the domino effect of Naru-he had to come along, I actually only wanted to surprise Hinata-chan, by performing for you tonight KA-RA-OKE STYLE." he emphasized every word proudly.

"KA-RA-OKE STYLE, ne." I repeated softly laughing slightly at his proud tone…."You lost a bet to Shino-kun again, didn't you?"

He smiled tilting his head towards me, gently laying his forehead on my shoulder.

"HAI" he exaggerated sadly, "Who knew that Shino-san was an expert on gambling, "Demo" he added on a lighter note, "I am not alone Sai-san has to sing Karaoke with me tonight so I won't go through it by myself." he muffled on my shoulder.

"You better thank Sai-san for agreeing to help you."

"EHHH, he actually lost the bet as well."

"BAKAS" I whispered playfully, wiping my eyes.

"Hai, that we are." Kiba huffed, squeezing my hand.

The air shifted to something more lighter, more peaceful. I looked at Kiba.

"Ne, ne Kiba-san," I could feel him look up to me, I turned to look out the car window, "I will gladly call this a date with you." I blushed turning back to him, "I want to at least be able to say I went out with a famous Rock Singer even if it is KARAOKE..." I teased, sticking my tongue out.

He laughed, "Arigato, Hina-chan, but if you say things like that I won't be able to rely on my rational reasoning anymore, I just might take you up on your offer…, besides this night is dedicated to you moving on and having a …new beginning." he beamed.

Turing quickly to him I smiled softly, as he placed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"That's why Hina-chan will sing with me."

"NANI?!" I pulled back with widen eyes.

He laughed.

******************************************************************

We entered the club, the ground shook, lights flashed, sweaty bodies grind, loud music…. resonated everywhere.

Kiba-san held my hand all the way pushing past through crowds. It seemed he already knew where everyone was situated.

He raised his voice over the music, :"Hina-chan everyone is actually waiting towards the back table," he pointed, "we're almost there. Just stay close to me okay."

"Hai" I nodded.

We walked past guys and girls that eyed us up and down, their smoldering looks plastered on their eyes. I blushed, and kept my head low following Kiba-kun's footsteps as close as possible, like glue to him. My hair flowed behind me catching the shimmer of the club lights. My skin illuminating a soft glow.

I heard lewd comments made towards me. Especially from a group of guys, calling me "DARK HIME, come play with us."

Kiba tighten his hold on me and glared at whoever made those comments, shutting them up before we resumed are stroll. He was my protector.

I smiled, before I tripped on my high heel by accident.

"Hina-chan are you alright?" he stopped mid way, making sure I was okay.

"Um" I nodded glancing his way before he resumed our destination.

As we headed closer to our usual friends, my stomach began to form butterflies. I felt I was hyperventilating, knowing Naruto-kun was here, made me feel queasy.

Even though I was fighting my conflicting emotions, I heard Kiba-san muttering that Sai wasn't there and then mentioning he was going to have to leave my side for a while, because he had to look for Sai-san and get ready for their so called "Losers part."

I agreed hastily, but still my mind was thinking what to say or act when I meet NARUTO.

And as we kept on moving, previous memories surfaced to my mind.

Whenever the gang got together for gatherings, Naruto's eyes will glance at me and then waiver. He would then excuse himself and his new girlfriend to a different crowd.

She was bold, that Sakura Haruno as well as loud and always spoke what was on her mind, always claiming to be the center of attention. The object of affection to all the boys in any room.

I on the other hand held my emotions, kept quiet, and just really wanted to fade away in the background.

I couldn't blame him. She was beautiful with short shoulder length pink hair, place with delicate flower clips, holding her bangs to the side. The total opposite of me. Her lipstick shone a dark shade of pink, while her eye makeup was perfect colors bringing out her emerald green eyes that sparkled whenever she smiled, and her skin did prove to have more color compared to mine, a peachy tone. Her figure was very beautiful, tall, slim, no wonder . Naruto fantasized about her or even fell in love her.

I once eyed them once from afar, of course not noticeably just enough to see if he was truly genuinely happy.

She move around the room with an air that made her so confident, and he will trail behind her like a lost dumb puppy. She-smiling and greeting everyone (mainly the boys) as sweet as she can, making fun of him for his goofy-sour behavior.

Which in turn irritate him, causing her to get irritated back and then a whole scene of screaming and scratching and well just down right embarrassing for them at least, that I looked away.

Demo, that is what he chose……

I felt my heart ache.

Was I not pretty enough, boldly enough, was I not good enough…..

I snapped back from my daydream, as I physically collided with Kiba-kun's back. We reached our destination and I felt Kiba's hand tighten fast against mine.

"Hina?" he whispered, even thought the music was loud enough I heard him call my name. He let my hand go. I suddenly felt sick.

"Hai." It came out softer then I wanted it to, as I rested my forehead against his back. We stood like that in the middle of the dance floor.

I felt his body relax and the next words that I heard burned within my memory. Without facing me, without turning around he spoke so calmly and forward.

"You're thinking too much…. Just promise me, that you …you will get over him…even if that is too much to ask from a friend, then just …just for tonight try to forget about Uzumaki-san and enjoy yourself. Even if it's pretending nothing happened between you. You have to show that you are strong and whatever he did to you….didn't faze you…."

"Kiba-kun?" I whispered surprised, reaching my arms to turn him around to face me.

He wore a sad smile, "Gomen."

"Iiee, for what?" I breathed hugging him close.

"For sounding so selfish, I know I can't control your heart and …..I just really don't want to see you hurt or upset for seeing him here tonight."

"It's fine, like Kiba-kun said I will enjoy myself tonight. I will not let him hurt me in any way or form." I tried to sound convincing.

He flicked my forehead and quickly turned around tugging me along.

"Hai, Hai, like I believe you." he smirked stopping to twirl me once on the dance floor, before heading towards the others.

"Kiba!" I huffed, walking after him until I actually saw our friends waiting for us.

"Just promise me…." I heard him say once more as he stopped abruptly..

"I promise…" I said low, clinging to his right side. I caught sight of a familiar girl with brown hair.

Tenten waived from afar, causing two companions of hers to turn their head towards us.

Bright blue eyes and Brown ones locked on to us.

"Hinata-chan?! HINA! You're here, come have a seat by us." Ino loudly cheered waving towards the two friends.

Still holding on to Kiba-kun, I looked up at him and he smiled, swaying his head towards the direction Ino was shouting from.

"HINATA-CHAN?! OVER HERE?!" the blond squealed again moving up and down in her seat.

"Troublesome woman! She will come when she's ready. She's not deaf." Shikamaru mentioned, being the one sitting next to Ino tried to control her wiggling body.

"Hey! I thought she probably didn't heard me the first time," she pouted at her boyfriend.

"Whatever" Nara rolled his eyes.

I giggled.

Kiba laughed apparently we could actually hear our friend's conversation still.

Before he left my side I grabbed both of his hands in mine.

"Kiba-san," I turned to him seriously, catching him off guard "Tonight, I will enjoy myself and I want to thank you for everything you are doing for me, your kind words, your actions. You are one of my best friends that I LOVE dearly and I don't know what I would have done without you so Arigato Kiba-kun." I bowed down to him before running off to Ino and Shikamaru." leaving him stunned and a full flush across his face as he stumbled away, looking for Sai, mumbling "I LOVE you dearly too."

As I ran to Ino, in my mind all I could think about was….

Arigato Kiba-kun….

Arigato Kiba-kun…

Arigato….. as I ran in the arms of the blond bombshell, who hugged me tight and made her own boyfriend move so that I could sit next to her.

"Hina-chan don't you look so KAWAII! Doesn't she Shika!" Ino happily squealed.

"Hai." Shikamaru agreed coughing, closing his eyes as a light blush crossed his face.

Ino went back to hugging me, tucking my head under her chin, in the booth we sat.

I laughed kindly at the gesture, a warm flush, graced across my own cheeks. As far as I known Ino, she always acted like a sister to me, until she started dating Shikamaru then it became like a mother.

I then greeted Tenten who sat across from us and Lee who joined in later. The Gai team then began to ask for Neji-san.

I told him he will be here shortly, and they seemed to be satisfied with that.

Shino came by, eyeing me looking smothered and then at Yamanaka, as if "let her go," but she stuck her tongue out and he then turned to Shikamaru who shrugged and leaned back closing his eyes. He then sat next to Tenten sighing.

"Hinata-sama, I heard you're helping Kiba-san and Sai-san out on our bet." he mentioned.

"WHAT!?" Ino blabbed "But Why Hina-chan? What dirty mess did Kiba-san get you tangled up with?" she sobbed. Shika ignored her dramatics and sipped his soda.

Shino ignored her comment keeping a cool face, before waiting for my response.

"Um" I shyly nodded, looking at one of my best friends, who knew about my problems, yet kept it discreetly.

He sighed again.

Ino was still blabbering on, until I heard Tenten mention to her it was about the bet he lost to Shino-san, that he was going to sing with Sai tonight. "Oh" the blond sniffled and went on her merry conversation to all at the table. "Hurray we get to her Hina's cute voice.'

Shino looked at her and went on turning towards me. "You know," he stated as a matter of fact, "Kiba-san has a bit of a gambling problem. "This bet" was on something so stupid, it's not even worth mentioning what it was, that he actually consider it a bet. I was just testing him on how far he'll go. And Sai-san happened to be there as well."

"Hai", I whispered still glad everyone else was absorbed in their own conversation then ours. Even so whatever Shino was telling me know, would not change my image of Kiba-kun.

"Hina-sama, you know one day you are going to have to let Kiba-san face his own problems on his own, but until then arigato, he can be…. helpless at times."

I let Shino's sound of advice sink in, it was true, sometimes Kiba-san could act immature, but that was his nature, and I still considered him my best friend.

I bowed at him and chirped a "Hai" of agreement, causing a small grin on his face to appear, before it was replaced by a frown, as Ino pulled me down to her, stating I was so Kawaii, my smile, my humble responses- everything about me was so cute.

I bowed to her thanking her, and she went on again.

"Yo." Shikamaru cut in. I silently thanked him. That is I heard his next words, "Naruto and Sakura-san, haven't shown up yet."

"Oh yeah?" Ino chimed in, looking around, "I'm sure they know where to go. I told Sakura-san where." she ended smiling.

Everyone seemed to listen to her and went on their conversations.

The only ones I haven't spot were the only ones that I dreaded to see….

But…Naruto and Sakura where nowhere to be seen yet, so I was safe until the meantime…..

Right now my heart felt protected…..

**********************************************************************

Black onyx eyes shifted among the hundreds of bodies that grind against each other.

Disgusting he thought walking past the crowd, but for some reason they opened up a path for him, instead of him pushing through. Girls all night were batting eyes and winking at him. He hated when they started to throw themselves at his feet.

Earlier, he noticed the Inuzuka with a pretty fair girl, he believed was a Hyuga.

He simply decided to follow them until he caught sight of the whole gang sitting in a booth with extra seats in the back.

He hesitated.

He didn't know if he should greet them now or later.

"Naruto you fucking idiot, where are you."

He sure didn't see Naruto nor Sakura yet, that is until he caught sight in a far corner a blond head hovering over a pink one. Lips locking, sucking, pulling on each other.

Disgusting whore, he thought " Like I'll choose that.' he muttered.

He eyed them from somewhat from a distance, debating on whether to intrude or ignore. His eyes skimmed over Sakura, who seemed at the moment, was enjoying all the pleasure the blond idiot was giving her. His eyes narrowed at her hands that roamed all over Naruto's body and likewise Naruto's hands went to ever part of her body. They seemed to be entranced with each other in that one particular dark corner of the club.

Nonetheless, he sighed and place a smirk on his handsome features, heading towards his "friends."

This should be interesting….he mused.

***********************************************************************

Kiba found Sai speaking with a pretty waitress, before he yanked him away from his conversation. Leaving the girl holding out a napkin that contained her phone number for the talented artist.

" Ah, Inuzuka-san, I was just about to look for you." the dark brown-headed boy casually smiled waving a goodbye at the stunned girl, turning to look at a peeved Kiba.

"HAI, of course you were." the brown headed boy drawled out looking at his losing partner skeptically as in saying "yeah right." before turning his back to him.

The artist laughed happily as if he didn't care, before he continued "Inuzuka-chan, are you ready to sing." he teased hugging Kiba from behind, knowing it irritated him so.

"Hey…HeY…HEY! what's with the CHAN and WTF get off of me!?" Kiba seethed.

"I don't know, you look like a cute little homo." Sai poked at a really upset Kiba.

"What the Fuck! Sai-san? I swear, sometimes I don't know what the hell goes across your mind sometimes. Now come on, I promised Hinata-chan, I wouldn't leaver her alone for too long."

"Ah, Yay! Hinata-chan is here, is she willing to help us." the older boy ignored the stream of cuss words out from his losing partner as well.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Hai….now come on…" he motioned to him, as they walked back to the group of friends, they both spotted Naruto making out with Sakura.

"Ah Haruno-san, Uzumaki -san" Sai called out waving to the very "busy bodies."

They continued on their escapade.

"They can't hear me," the older brunette mentioned sadly, turning towards Kiba, noticing his fist clenched tight, his jaw set straight, as he glared hard at the blond idiot.

Sai noticed his friend's tension and placed a hand on his shoulder, making the younger one turn to him. Whatever ill reason's Kiba-san had against the blond baka, he was going to make sure it wasn't going to turn into a fight.

He shook his head, "Inuzuka-san, head back, ne tell Hina-chan to get ready, I'll meet you on the Karaoke stage in 15 minutes. Let's get this over as soon as possible."

"Hai, Kiba nodded, heading towards the booth where everyone was gathered, looking a bit peeved..

Sai watched his friend's retreating form as he turned to face his other friends, Naruto and Sakura.

He sighed, "Bakas."

It was then he heard a loud scoff… "you got that right."

Turning to his side Sai came to face with a onxy eyes.

***************************************************************

Authors Note: Windlight.

Sorry for slow up date, I actually had this in my netbook for a while and I just didn't get the chance to updated soon. As for my other stories same thing, they are half way there, and I just need to tweak a few things, before posting them up. Thank you. read and review.


End file.
